


these COLORBARS mask everyone you know

by dyinqstar



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Songfic, Suicide, Tyler / Blurry has tetrachromacy, mind controlling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyinqstar/pseuds/dyinqstar
Summary: So, scream and shout, make a whole lotta noiseDon't be afraid, let the night run outWell, after all, it's a television showThe audience is swaying to and froSo, scream and shout, make a whole lotta noiseDon't be afraid, let the night run outWell, after all, it's a television showThese COLORBARS mask everyone you know.Based off of BROADCAST ILLUSION by GHOST.





	

**Author's Note:**

> if ya wanna listen while reading, here's the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-FzkW1Emguc  
> enjoy!

"Turn up the volume," Blurryface ordered.

The identical brunet boy next to him moved towards the sound system, turning up the finely-tuned frequencies. "Done," he said, in a monotone raspy voice.

Blurryface flicked a switch, and soon enough, pulsating, flashing colors were visible behind the both of them onto a chroma key backdrop. "It's a BEAUTIFUL day, isn't it, Tyler?" He smirked at Tyler evilly, his ruby red eyes glowing mischievously.

"I suppose," Tyler shrugged.

"Now..." Blurryface floated upwards in his demonic shadowy figure, throwing a broken model of a real mic into Tyler's hand as he swarmed around the brunet's head, disappearing into it, as if he were an infestation in his imagination.

**Turn up the volume, folks! It's a beautiful day, isn't it?**

The neighborhood along with the upstairs television blasted with such loud frequencies from where Tyler, now Blurry, was, and everything was unbelievably loud, so loud one could barely hear their own thoughts, you could say. Blurry grinned, nodding.

**Wonderful.. mm, if you can hear me clearly, scream as loud as you can!**

Suddenly, screams so loud from downtown could be heard. Blurry nearly fell back in surprise, but instead, he began cackling and laughing maniacally.

**Oh my God! It worked!**

Blurry took a few moments to collect himself, and stop laughing. He was so glad this finally worked, Tyler had told him it wouldn't possibly work, but jokes on him! A fool, just like normal mortals, Blurry thought. He knew this would be quite the wonderful death of this nation, and he would do anything to make it work. All these insecurities, built up inside him, he finally knew what would make him so much better... to control the minds of everyone else rather than just Tyler.

**Well... I should start off by telling you all what this is, shouldn't I?**

The boy took a few steps to the side, pointing his finger at the deathly colorful display behind him that was visible to the country, or, his audience in this case.

**See this thingy here? I made it myself. And, do you hear that ringing noise? Made that too. The frequencies of the audio mixed with the pulsating colors an' visuals create some sort of electromagnetic field strong enough to BRAINWASH someone! Isn't that interesting? I mean, not like any of you are smart enough to comprehend that, right?**

He took a few steps back to the center of the screen, holding the mic to his cheek thoughtfully, look up with his other hand on his hip. He smiled, eyeing his 'audience' curiously.

**Y'know... I always thought about what it would be like if an entire country shut down.**

Blurry began to swing the microphone around carelessly and playfully, not caring either if it were to break or not, since it was basically already broken.

**Heck, what would it be like, if everyone died all at once? Now, I could certainly cause that, couldn't I, folks? Nobody ever wanted me or the boy I'm possessing around, so why should I give a crap in return, am I right?**

The brunet put on a white mask, smiling with bared teeth behind it. He let out a small, forced laugh, but of course nobody would think it was forced. They all laughed with him, and his chocolatey brown eyes that he had because of Tyler, glowed bright red.

**But I think it's a little too late for that, now, hmm? I mean, the party's only just starting. We have a lot to get done, here, everyone.**

Ah, yes. Everything was truly falling into place. Blurry kept on entertaining the audience, or 'tormenting,' as it would be if everyone could realize it. He wondered what Tyler was thinking at the moment.  _Oh, what about Josh? Gosh, what would he think of this? I'm so sorry, Josh! I didn't mean to brainwash the entire country! It was-_

What a pathetic, poor, sad excuse that could have been if the stupid yellow-haired boy were here right now. Of course Josh would never believe it was a mistake, nor would he know it was Blurry. Blurry never knew he could possess Tyler fully, and Josh would find Tyler actually crazy if he said Blurry was possessing him. Yes, the two boys were both religious, but they dated anyways and their families were okay with it, however the two never really focused on such a topic.

* * *

_364 days later_

**Say, folks! It's been a year since our wonderful show COLORBLURS aired, hm?! This broadcast has been a fun ride, even though all of you are too brainwashed to literally focus on what I've been telling you and still are to this day!**

Blurry raised his free arm up high in the air bending it down to take his red beanie off. He threw it, holding the microphone to his lips. By now, the pulsating colors had formed together into a spiral hypnotic swirl that was constantly moving. He smirked playfully, his eyes bright red by now.

**Well, it's time I leave this pathetic vessel that some of you could have recognized. But it's time he leaves his own, too, hm?**

He bent over, grabbing a fairly thick rope that he could use for this 'series finale.' He grabbed a chair as well, tying a noose around his neck firmly as he stood on the chair, tying the rest around a randomly-placed hook on the ceiling. Seriously, what kind of house-building idiot would add a hook right in the middle of the ceiling, perfect for one to hang themself?

Blurry then fiercely kicked the chair down, swaying back and forth in the air as the noose tightened, taking his breath away quickly. He became pale, and soon enough the red eyes he owned faded back to Tyler's brown ones. Quite disturbingly, Blurry floated around Tyler's soon-to-be-lifeless presence even though no one could see him. In a deep, demonic voice, his glowing eyes narrowed and he grinned.

"Scream and shout, folks! Make a WHOLE lotta noise, will ya?" The neighborhood around him and Tyler sounded with such loud noises, ranging from screams to objects banging together and many more things that could make terribly loud noise. He turned to Tyler, who was gasping for breath with tears carelessly streaming down his reddened cheeks. Blurry chuckled, holding his head up by the chin with a mischievous grin. "Don't be afraid, Tyler," he whispered in a raspy voice.

He turned to the screen, his face now visible. His eyes were red glowing slits and he grinned threateningly. "After all, it's a television show," he sung in some sort of happy-ish rhythm as he swung Tyler's floating body to both sides, showing the pulsating spiral of color. He grinned, turning the spiral off, cackling as he heard everyone scream once they were no longer brainwashed.

**These COLORBARS mask everyone you know!**

* * *

 

The deaf yellow-haired boy with his hearing aid in explained to the cops what he had seen and what he think might have been going on, explaining the death of his boyfriend.

The body of Tyler Joseph was carried on a stretcher, into the ambulance as Josh spoke, trying not to cry. The cops comforted him once he broke down in front of them, traumatized and shocked about how this could have happened, if it was Blurryface's fault for the brainwashing thing or Tyler was just...

No.

It had to have been Blurryface. Josh regretted not stopping him, he didn't know what was going on, therefore he didn't know what to do. He never even tried, and he felt so, so bad for it.

They took Josh to the hospital for the doctor to check in with him, and then later on he went to therapy to get over the loss of his boyfriend.

About a year later, Josh was still not over it. He faced the facts himself; he'd clearly never be over it. Tyler was the love of his life, and no kind of therapy session or checkup or anything could get him over the fact that the boy he was just so soon going to propose to, killed himself right before then, even though it seemed Blurryface had made Tyler forget about Josh during the year of him supposedly brainwashing the entire country.

Though, one night, Josh settled into his own bed, resting his head against the pillow he had cried so many tears into. The pillow Tyler got him, too, to be exact. Except, he heard a demonic deep voice out of nowhere...

"You miss him still, don't you?" It spoke, causing Josh to begin to tremble uncontrollably. He looked around in the dark room, seeing a figure almost like Tyler, stand there with glowing red eyes.

"I.. I do... how did- Blurryface?" Josh squeaked in fear, holding the blanket over his nose with his eyes wide open in fear. A menacingly strange cackle echoed around the room, and the figure nodded.

"If you miss him so dearly," Blurryface grinned, his bright white teeth clearly visible along with his ruby red glowing eyes, "Take your own life to be with him."

Josh gasped, shaking his head. "I-I'll never see him a-again, though!" he said, his voice wavering and cracking. "I-I can't just.. j-just... kill myself and expect to be w-with him!"

"You are religious," The demon pointed out, "Obviously you must believe in the afterlife, a place where you can see your loved ones and be with them."

That convinced Josh enough. Another thing that convinced him was that he was so miserable now, of course he'd been contemplating suicide. There was no point anymore without Tyler. He'd rather be with the brunet than anything.

Going over to his closet as Blurryface watched silently, he scattered things around and pulled out a gun. Holding it to his head, he looked at Blurryface.

"3, 2, 1.."

Josh still hadn't shot himself until Blurryface said 'go.'

"Tricked you."

Josh shot himself, his life flashing before his eyes, every moment with Tyler in there.

That was the only time he'd ever see Tyler again. Blurryface tricked him.

There was no afterlife. Everything his parents taught him, what Blurryface had told him... It was all a lie. A dirty, dirty, bunch of lies that Josh couldn't believe.

He heard Blurryface's threatening, demonic voice.

**I'm already here. For you to see, to see you. I've always been here. For you to see, to see you. For you to see,**

**I see you.**

* * *

 

The funeral for Joshua William Dun was today.

His mother was crying and his siblings had their heads down, his youngest sister crying softly with her head on the mother's shoulder.

The father stepped down after saying his part of the funeral, sitting next to Josh's little brother, smiling at him sadly with glassy eyes.

The man in charge of the funeral checked if anybody wanted to say a few last words.

A boy wearing a red beanie with ruby red eyes and brown hair with shadowy black hands and a shadowy black neck along with a peculiar grin stood up, saying he would like to.

**This was all my fault.**


End file.
